


The whole world gets wider

by Angeeolras



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Criminal!Draco, M/M, politician!Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 23:46:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7866139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angeeolras/pseuds/Angeeolras
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Movie School AU : Scorpius is a shy unpopular boy with a father in prison. Albus is a politician's son with many friends. They shouldn't get along - but for a school project, they don't have a choice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The whole world gets wider

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first drabble on AO3! I hope you'll like it ! I just want to say that I'm French, so if I have made any mistake, please feel free to tell me so I can correct them !

His first group project, and Scorpius had to be teamed up with Albus Potter, the popular guy with vibrant green eyes and all the girls beaming at him when he walked down the corridors. Well, he had never been mean to Scorpius, but they could not get along : they were too different. Scorpius didn't want to be noticed. Physically, he was not noticeable : pale blond hair, plain shirts and jeans, and these black glasses he only wore when he had to work on a computer. Scorpius made efforts not to be seen : he was always alone, in a book or at the library, because the least people knew him, the better it was for all of them.

Because his name, well, it was noticeable.

Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy. A stupid star name and a father in prison.  
Albus Potter, in the contrary, was the son of a popular politician, the kind of man who always thought about justice and equality, and everyone loved him, and everyone loved his son - except, maybe, Scorpius.

Well Scorpius didn't hate Albus - he just didn't want to work with him.  
But Scorpius couldn't refuse this assignment: he knew the teachers knew who his father was, and he knew how lucky he had been to be accepted in this college. He got to work with movie professionals and the best teachers he could hope. 

But he still had to write and film a short movie with Albus Potter. And he had no idea how they could work together.

At first, Scorpius was still reluctant to meet Albus, but he was willing to make this project work and to finish it as soon as possible. When Albus came to him at the end of a lesson, he agreed to meet him at the library the next Saturday to start writing. During the week, he obliged himself to look for ideas every night so he didn't come to their appointment without anything.

On Saturday, Scorpius found himself a little anxious. He really didn't want to make a fool of himself in front of Albus. He was unpopular enough not to want to be mocked by the School King. 

"Scorpius ?"  
Scorpius raised his head, finding Albus looking at him with an amused grin. Scorpius had arrived in the library early, and he was organizing his notes on a table.  
"Early ?" Albus asked, and Scorpius dared to smile back, in order not to appear unnecessarily cold.  
"Yes, I-" he hesitated. "I was anticipating the work a little."  
Albus didn't stop smiling when he sat next to him.  
"So, have you already found some ideas ?"  
Scorpius was a little embarrassed but Albus seemed friendly enough, so he showed him the papers he brought.  
"It's only drafts and notes ..." he said when Albus's eyes widened at the sight of the numerous sheets of paper.  
"Well that's surely a lot of notes," he declared, laughing nicely.   
"Yeah, I ... I had time."

Albus started reading, looking concentrated, and Scorpius felt nervous. What if he found all his ideas stupid ? It was only a little project, five minutes to write and film, so the subject was entirely free. Scorpius started blushing, thinking about all the things Albus could say to his popular friends about the ridiculous papers of the freak whose dad was in prison.

But Albus didn't laugh when he finished reading, instead he smiled to Scorpius and his eyes were beaming.  
"You worked so much on it already ! I feel stupid not to have brought anything !" He said, and Scorpius shook his head immediately.  
"No, no, don't feel bad, it's me, I shouldn't have... started to work without you..."  
"Your ideas are really interesting, Scorp," Albus said, and Scorpius tried not to blush at the nickname. "Are you a writer or something?"  
This time, Scorpius definitely blushed and felt stupid for it immediately after.  
"I'm sorry," he said, his cheeks already burning. He knew it would have ended up this way ...  
"No, that's not-" Albus started, shaking his head. "Don't apologize. Hey, are you okay ?"  
Scorpius nodded, looking away. That's exactly why he didn’t want to work with the popular kid in the first place.

"Scorpius?" Albus asked. Scorpius didn't want to look at Albus, too ashamed already to face the mocking look he knew he would find on Albus's face. But when he finally raised his head, Albus only seemed concerned, and he wasn't laughing at him. Scorpius would have felt relieved if he wasn't still too embarrassed.  
"I'm sorry," he said again. "I don't know how to... " he couldn't even explain. Since his father was sent to prison, practically no one talked to him. He stayed alone most of the time, except when Ryelle, his father's school best friend's daughter came at home.   
"Hey, do you want to take a walk or something ? We can work on it later, or you can lend me your papers so I make research and everything..." Albus proposed.  
Scorpius nodded, even though the idea of walking with Albus seemed almost worse than just working with him - but now, he just needed to get out of this library.

At first, Albus stayed quiet, and Scorpius felt better outside, but then he reached for Scorpius's arm and they stopped walking, unwillingly for Scorpius.   
"Are you okay ?" Albus asked again, and Scorpius nodded.  
"I didn't want to make you feel uncomfortable." he continued, and Scorpius shook his head.  
"No, it's me, I'm sorry."  
Albus smiled nicely.  
"You know, your ideas are really great, we're gonna spend a good time working on it." He said, and Scorpius blushed again, but this time, he didn't look away, nodding shyly.

After a few other meetings, Scorpius and Albus had worked on their ideas enough and they had written the short script of their film. They now needed to start filming. At first, it was still weird between them, but with a little time, Scorpius realized he genuinely liked Albus.   
He understood why people were always friendly with the boy : he was as caring as his dad, but seemed funnier. He always did what he could to make Scorpius feel comfortable, and he seemed to understand that he was often nervous, and still like him.  
Scorpius was lucky, finally, to have been paired up with him, he thought. Because somehow, he felt like Albus was becoming his friend.

They met for the filming in a park next to the school. They had chosen an isolated spot in the grass so they wouldn't be bothered by joggers or passers by. Albus had borrowed his brother's roommate's dog, Padfoot. Their short film told the story of a young boy – Albus's role, Scorpius was too shy to play, at least for now – looking for his missing dog, only to find him in front of a briefcase full of money. It was cliché and easy, but they didn't have enough time to create a masterpiece and at least it would be quick to shoot. Scorpius went early as always, but he was surprised to see that Albus was already there with a huge black dog drooling on his shoes. Albus smiled and came to him but the dog was quicker and raised his big dirty paws on Scorpius's waist, threatening to make him fall. Fortunately, Albus took the dog away from Scorpius, grabbing the boy's arm to help him, and Scorpius blushed, immediately looking down so Albus wouldn't see the red on his cheeks.

They got ready, Scorpius had brought a briefcase with green paper so it would look like dollars and they had to attach the dog so he wouldn't enter the camera's range while Albus was supposed to be looking for him, and then they started shooting.

In the first take, Albus forgot the text of his monologue.

In the second take, Padfoot managed to get rid of his leash and push Albus on the ground.

The camera was not on for the third take.

But the fourth take was perfect. Neither Albus nor Scorpius laughed in the middle of the monologue and when Scorpius cut the camera, Albus was so into his role he didn't notice at first until Scorpius released Padfoot who jumped on him. Then, they had to film the part where Albus found Padfoot and that was the tricky part, because the dog was not as good as an actor as Albus was, and he kept leaving the camera range to join Scorpius and when they finally had a good take, Albus and Scorpius were both exhausted.

The camera back in its box and Padfoot attached, Albus suggested to walk Scorpius back to his flat and he agreed. Scorpius was still kind of embarrassed in the boy's presence but now he knew that Albus was funnier than he seemed and less perfectly-conventionally-loveable than his father, and Scorpius preferred that. Plus, even though he was sure Albus knew about Scorp's dad, he never talked about it and that was very pleasant for the blond boy who constantly had to deal with mockery and had first feared the same from Albus.

They walked quietly but in the growing dark Scorpius could still see Albus's nice smile, and Scorpius found himself very fond of it. Actually, he realized he was very fond of Albus in general but he didn't want to show it too much, and he kept walking silently, hoping now that the work was almost over he could get rid of his growing crush on Albus more quickly, but Padfoot didn't seem to have decided the same when he suddenly broke his leash and ran away into a crossing street.

Startled at first, Albus and Scorpius started running after him but luckily the dog was not far away, only scratching at a door from where escaped a meat scent that the dog could not have missed. Laughing, Albus took Padfoot by the collar and attached his leash back.

“Mean dog,” he said playfully, and looked up to a smiling Scorpius who suddenly blushed at the sweet look in Albus's eyes.

Standing up, Albus came closer to Scorpius, but he didn't stop to move until they were forehead to forehead and Scorpius's cheeks were completely red.

Still not letting Padfoot go, Albus brought his other hand to Scorpius's shoulder, and looked at his lips. Scorpius was glad he managed not to shake too much, but he was sure he misunderstood Albus's intentions, until Albus's hand started caressing his cheek.

“I like you, Scorpius,” he said, and Scorpius didn't know what to answer, too shy and surprised to be clever, but he didn't have to, because Albus hadn't finished. “Can I kiss you ?” he asked.

Scorpius didn't trust himself with words at the moment, so he merely nodded, and suddenly Albus's lips was on his, and he was kissing back and it seemed like the entire world was gone, and then Padfoot was and they had to run after him again, but this time, they were holding hands.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading !  
> You can find me on tumblr under the name @simseater and find my writing at @simseater-writes :)


End file.
